netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Liliane Broussard/Arcade
Death Sport Intro Cutscene (Shows the AN building in New York City, inside the International Taskforce to Stop Terrorism head is sitting at his desk. He is an American of Caucasian decent with brown hair and blue eyes. He is currently looking over reports on the international crime figure known as Enigma. A buzz from his intercom gets his attention.) -ITST Head: Yes? -Sectary: Agent Lilliane Broussard to see you sir. -ITST Head: Ah yes, send her in. (Shows Lilliane walk in. She is a Caucasian woman of French decent. Her bright blonde hair is in a ponytail and has determined green eyes. She sits down on the chair opposite her boss.) -Lilliane: You wanted to see me, Sir? -ITST Head: Yes I did Agent Broussard, I hear that your investigation into Enigma is not doing to good. -Lilliane: It's damn near impossible sir, either the subject dosen't know where Enigma is or too scared to speak out for fear of a slow painful death. -ITST Head: Well today is your lucky day, Agent Broussard. (Shows the ITST Head pull out an envelope with the seal of Enigma on it.) -Lilliane: Sir, what are you doing with that? -ITST Head: This came in my mail about two days ago, it said to give it to you. (The ITST Head give it over to Lilliane. She opened the envelope and it contained a PDA. She turned it on and a white woman with red hair and green eyes came on the screen. It was a prerecorded message to Lilliane.) -Mysterious Woman: Hello Miss Broussard, I am a representative of Enigma's. The greatest of crime lords wishes to invite you to the first annual fighting tournament known as Death Sport. You will be pitted against the greatest fighters in the world and the winner will be given anything they want. Enigma knows of your investigation, if you win, she may give you a shot of taking him or her in, if you can beat them. The location of the tournament is in this PDA, Enigma hopes you will join. (The screen goes blank and Lilliane looks up at her Boss.) -Lilliane: Sir, what do I do with this information. -ITST Head: Officially, we couldn't act on this information because this could be a trap and it would be considered illegal for you to join. But unofficially, this is the closest me might get to Enigma and it would be a waste to not try. If you decide to go, I will try to run interference on my side and hope you don't have to kill anyone to capture her. -Lilliane: Then I'm going after her. -ITST Head: I understand, good luck Agent Broussard and be careful. (Shows Lillane get up and walk away, looking at her PDA.) -Lilliane(V/O): OK Enigma, justice is coming and there's no stopping her. Finals Cutscene (Shows Lilliane standing in a large room with two floors. The place is furnished with all kinds of lavish things. Lilliane is at the bottom floor near a stair case. The stair leads to upper floor with huge double doors, likely leading to Enigma's private room.) -???: (Electronically alter voice): 'Congratulations Agent Broussard, You have made it to the finals of the Death Sport tournament. If you are strong enough to defeat our chosen champion, you'll get your shot at Enigma. -Lilliane: Then bring them out so I can get this over with! '(The doors on the top floor open up and a seven foot man comes walking out. The man is bald and clean shaven, blond eye brows and green eyes that emanate violence. He's wearing crimson red combat pants, black combat boots, elbow pads and fingerless gloves. The man is four hundred pounds of pure muscle. He walks down the stairs and stands tall against Lillane.) -???: Meet Draugr, a former street fighter turned murderer. He's killed well over three hundred people before he joined up with Enigma. -Lilliane: Your just another psycho thug in my eyes grand homme, Préparez-vous. (Gets into her fighting stance.) (Draugr lets out a violence filled roar and gets into his fighting stance.) Final Boss Cutscene (Shows Lilliane standing over a defeated Draugr, suddenly the doors he entered through open up and the same woman who invited him to the tournament. She is clapping her hands slowly until she stops. She is wearing a black catsuit with black boots and gloves.) -Mysterious Woman: I love it when women beat men up, shows them that we are truly superior to them. -Lilliane: Should have seen it when I saw you on the PDA, your Enigma. -Enigma: Your are correct Agent Broussard, the greatest crime lord of all times. (Enigma comes down the stairs and stands right in front of Lillane.) -Lilliane: Well that ends tonight Madame Enigma, get down on your knees and hands behind your head, maintenant! -Enigma: Please do you think I'm going to listen to you. Listen to me, since you got this far I want to offer you a place at my side as my second in command. Imagine it Lillane, all the money and power you could ever want, no more listening to men that only see you as inferior to them. (Shows a look of disgust rip across Lillane's face.) -Lilliane: NO! I will not let the thousands of innocent lives you've taken spirits go unavenged. As an agent of the Allied Nations, I'm duty bound to arrest you. -Enigma: Fine, you want to be the little heroine, FINE! Your not leaving here alive. (Both women get into their fighting stances.) Ending Cutscene (Shows Enigma on her knees, having been defeated by Lilliane. In a rage, she tries to rush Lilliane, who promptly shoots her in the shoulder, wounding here. Lilliane cuffs Enigma just as US Special Forces comes in. Lilliane introduces herself as a AN agent and the SF soldiers accompany her, escorting her to a Navy ship to treat Enigma's wound.) -Lilliane(V/O): It's finally over, I defeated that monster of a person and now she will be sent to the International Criminal Court in the Hauge to face justice. The moment my boss heard of my victory, he said I would be a hero on a global scale. (Shows Enigma stand trial, getting several life sentences for her crimes against humanity. She turns to Lillane and gives an evil glare.) -Enigma: This isn't over bitch, I'll be out before you know it. (Enigma is escorted out of the building. Lillane is left there to ponder the crime lord's declaration) -Lilliane(V/O): When she said those words, I thought about them but just blew them off. (Shows Lilliane in an open top car driving around the streets of Paris. People in the streets are cheering for her.) -Lilliane(V/O): I was celebrated as the heroine, the woman who managed to capture the elusive crime lord. And their was peace for a few months. However it didn't last. (Shows a news reporter telling a news bulletin, the caption reads “ENIGMA MANAGES TO ESCAPE!”) -Lilliane(V/O): Somehow, someway, Enigma managed to escape prison. Now the world would be plunged into violence again. However I had stepped down as an Agent of the AN. I wanted to live a peaceful life now, I decided to let someone else try and find her. (Shows Lilliane approach a house, it belonged to her mother, she was to meet her brother and his wife there. She enters the house only to see it ransacked. She enters the kitchen and discovers the bodies of her family there, riddled with bullets. She lets out an anguished cry, her family now slaughtered. -Lilliane: I knew who did this, the bitch Enigma. Now the gloves our off, when I find the fucking bitch, I WILL END HER! (The last scene shows Lilliane roaring in the sky in rage, her dead family in pools of their own blood.) Category:Character Subpages